Daily Life
by she's-writing-that
Summary: (Kinda) short story. "Hey, Sora. Do you have a fetish for younger guys?" Life and love are both full of surprises. Hopefully they're pleasant ones. SOKERU!
1. And it begins

Daily Life

A/N: ......

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot.

Oh yeah, sokeru OWNS YOUR BUTT.

&&

"Please welcome the Odaiba High School freshmen!"

Boo's rang out through the whole gymnasium, as the sophomores, juniors, and seniors all degraded the freshman by yelling out rude comments and all that good stuff. The school was divided by grade, the freshmen and sophomores on one side, and the juniors and seniors on the other. Black and gold confetti, pom-poms, streamers, balloons, everything was around the whole gym. It was the first day of school at Odaiba High School, and they were just doing what they did every first day of school: Have a spirit rally.

Sora Takenouchi, now a 17 year old junior, watched the whole thing with slight interest, not bothering to boo alongside with her friends and classmates.

She sneezed loudly. "Ung. Should have stayed at home..." she muttered, looking around wearily at the other people who sat all around her.

"So, we're going to have a little initiation in the form of a game!" Came the loud voice of the senior president, Joe Kido, over the speakers. "Oh, goody," said Sora sarcastically as she watched some of the cheerleaders pick people out from their seats up to the front of the auditorium.

"You!" A cheerleader pointed at Sora. Sora didn't even notice this, but just continued to stare lazily at the other side of the gym at the sophomores and the freshmen.

"You!" The cheerleader yelled again, pulling on Sora's arm. The digichild's eyes widened as she felt the tug, realizing that it wasn't such a good idea to sit in the front in the corner next to a group of over peppy cheerleaders.

"No, no, no! I'm sick! I'm excused from this!" Sora whined, but they paid no heed to her as they placed her in the middle of the whole gym. The girl sighed heavily, crossing her arms and tapping her right foot. "Why should we even play this game?" she asked out loud, "we all know the seniors are going to win anyways!"

"Yup, that's true."

Sora blinked a bit and turned around, looking at a very familiar looking blonde boy with a white hat. He looked around nervously, as if he, too, was forced to come down there by the cheerleaders.

"TK," Sora said, smiling softly.

"Hi there," he replied, grinning widely.

"Woww, it's good to see you again! I haven't heard from you in two years, TK."

"I know," TK said, looking down at the ground. "Sora, I..." he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as the cheerleaders dragged both of them away to different sides of the gym.

"Okay," Joe said, walking around the gym. The microphone made a squeaky noise, which caused people to groan loudly and cover his ears. Joe coughed a bit and tapped on the microphone until it stopped squeaking.

"Okay," he started again, sighing. "Here on the seniors side, we have the intelligent Johnny Lin! On the juniors side, the lovely Sora Takenouchi!"

Sora rolled her eyes at this.

"On the sophomores side, the charismatic Gina Ngo! Annnnnd, here to play and here to stay on the freshmen side is the hip Takeru, TK, Takaishi!"

Applaud and booing came from the whole gym.

"The object of the game is to pop the balloons here," Joe stated as a couple of cheerleaders brought out five balloons for each grade, "and the grade who finds the WINNER piece of paper AND be the fasted to bring it to me, wins!"

Sora picked up a balloon and once again sneezed loudly, which weirdly caused the balloon to pop.

"Uh, uh, uh, Sora. No cheating," Joe said, wagging his finger at her. Chuckles came from all over the gym, and Sora flushed. TK watched this and chuckled.

"So, on your mark...

Get set...

Go!"

Johnny, Sora, Gina, and TK all moved to get all of their balloons popped. They were stepping on them, squeezing the hell out of them, anything to get their balloons popped.

Although, the senior player Johnny had quite a hard time getting his to pop, while the other grades were getting theirs popped easily. Joe noticed this and turned off his microphone. "Shit, did we give Johnny the freshmen's balloons?" Joe whispered to one of the cheerleaders. In response he got a shrug.

Sora popped another balloon, and lazily picked it up. She looked at it. It was the winner's paper! She did it!

She turned around and looked at the other grades, to see if they had gotten it. Gina and Johnny were having difficulty popping their balloons, so she turned her attention over to TK. He was looking at his paper, all shocked, with his eyes widened.

He had the winner's paper too.

TK glanced up over to Sora, who had the same bewildered face on as he did. Then it struck the both of them.

They both had it.

"RUN!" a cheerleader screamed out.

It all happened in slow motion. First there was the immediate jolt to the brain, and then there was the slow motion running, and then finally there was just the running. TK and Sora dashed off towards Joe, Sora coming from one direction, and TK coming from the other.

They were so close.

Joe, on the other hand, was too preoccupied in asking the cheerleaders why Johnny's balloons weren't popping.

Loud cheers continued to emit from the students.

Go, go, go!

They were but a few feet away from the senior president.

Johnny tried to step on the balloon, but instead ended up missing and since the boy was kind of uncoordinated, he fell onto the ground on his butt.

"Oh, crap!" Joe said, rushing off to his fallen classmate.

"I have it-OOF!" Sora and TK weren't prepared for the oncoming collision. They weren't expecting Joe to move away from them at the last minute.

They smacked right into each other, which caused practically the whole student body to go "Ooh! Ouch!"

So not only had TK lost grip of his paper and have it flying out of his hand, he felt that rush of pain all of a sudden, and once he had opened his eyes, he realized something.

He was right on top of Sora.

"OW... CAN'T... BREATHE!" The junior girl choked, her eyes fluttering open. They widened when she saw TK's face so close to hers. His whole body was practically on her, his legs entangled with hers, his chest right on top of hers.

"EEK! Sorry!" TK said, blushing the deepest shade of red he has ever in his whole life. He scrambled to get off of Sora.

Meanwhile, the sophomore Gina had finally popped a balloon, which luckily had the winner's paper on it. She ran over to Joe and stuffed it into his hands.

The sophomores were the winners.

Although, the whole student body wasn't paying attention to the game, oh no.

They were paying attention to the guy ON TOP of the girl.

It sort of looked like sex with their clothes on.

&&

END, chapter 1. Should I continue? Should this fic be shot? YOU TELL ME!


	2. Internet Conversations

A/N: ...........................Okay, well this chapter is ALL internet conversations, so yeah... just to let you know.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Blah blah blah.

--

Daily Life: Chapter 2

--

-life and love has joined #sanctuary OHS jrs-

life and love: Hey everyone

my chocolate: sora!

life and love: Hi!

enn and oh: ooh, hey sora, do you have a fetish for younger guys?

life and love: Um... lacey, what are you talking about?

my chocolate: you know very well takenouchi ;)

life and love: no I don't...

enn and oh: hello! remember the assembly earlier on? that freshman kid was on you for like 5 minutes!

life and love: okay, first of all, his name is TK, and second of all, that was an ACCIDENT.

my chocolate: yeah right... hey lacey?

enn and oh: yeah?

my chocolate: did you see that HUGE bulge in his pants while he was on sora?

life and love: RACHEL!

enn and oh: LOL oh yeah!

life and love: LACEY!

life and love: You guys are sick minded!

my chocolate: can't blame us, dude

enn and oh: yeah sora, i mean come on, you guys looked like you were having sex

life and love: ...

my chocolate: BUT with clothes on

enn and oh: for ADDED protection!

my chocolate: ROFL

life and love: Ugh, I'm going to become very happy one day when I'm able to hurt people through computer screens.

-band guy has joined #sanctuary OHS jrs-

life and love: Matt!

band guy: Sora! I saw that little thing in the assembly today...

life and love: Jesus! EVERYBODY saw it!

band guy: No, MIMI didn't see it. But luckily, Izzy got it on tape and now he's downloading it to his computer and sending it to her so she could see the thing herself... right after he's done downloading his porn.

life and love: MATT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

enn and oh: oooh, can't wait to see her reaction. by the way, who's mimi?

band guy: An old friend.

my chocolate: crap, g2g! ttyl! bye lacey, matt, freshman lover, cough cough

-my chocolate has left #sanctuary OHS jrs-

life and love: Screw you Rachel. :

life and love: Damn it, she left before she saw that...

enn and oh: lol freshman lover! we should call you that from now on!

life and love: NO!

band guy: Eyy Lacey, that's wrong. She should just be called "TK lover."

life and love: WHAT THE? MATT, HE'S YOUR BROTHER! You should be getting pissed at this, not SUPPORTING it!

band guy: Heh heh, sorry Sora, but it IS funny. His head is STILL hurting.

life and love: Is he okay?

band guy: Yeah, he's holding on with a big bruise on the side of his head.

life and love: Tell him I'm sorry for that.

enn and oh: oooh, Sora's all CONCERNED!

life and love: Well it WAS my fault.

enn and oh: get over it takenouchi, it was over 5 hours ago

life and love: Okay then YOU will have to get over it too... meaning, stop mentioning it!

enn and oh: jeez, we're just poking fun at you, don't worry about it, we're not being serious. :

band guy: Yeah... Snicker.

life and love: Eyes rolled.

enn and oh: anyways, I'm going to go check out the other OHS chats, see you guys later!

-enn and oh is now known as ohsfrosh4u-

life and love: Undercover work?

ohsfrosh4u: you know it.

life and love: I'm worried. Maybe I should follow.

life and love: ...Or not. I just remembered I have to go to work.

band guy: Bye, Sora.

ohsfrosh4u: later

-life and love has left #sanctuary OHS jrs-

band guy: Ok, as much as I'd love to see you spy on the freshmen, I've got band practice.

ohsfrosh4u: what a surprise. note the sarcasm.

band guy: Bye, Lacey.

-band guy has left #sanctuary OHS jrs-

-ohsfrosh4u has left #sanctuary OHS jrs-

-digihope has joined #hangout OHS frsh-

digihope: anyone here?

goggleboy: Yo, TZ!

digihope: hi, davis.

purple14: Hey TK, saw that thing in the assembly today.

digihope: ...

digihope: i have no clue what you're talking about, yolei.

purple14: Don't play dumb, TK.

illuminate: yea, we all saw it!

digihope: oh God, how embarrassing...

goggleboy: haha it's not embarrassing! you were on top of THE hottest junior in school! you practically made the jealousy list of half of the boys there!

illuminate: davis...

goggleboy: hey, I'm just trying to make him feel better kari.

digihope: are you guys just going to talk about this all night?

purple14: We could. By the way, how's your head?

digihope: still throbbing, but it's getting better.

-ohsfrosh4u has joined #hangout OHS frsh-

ohsfrosh4u: hey, all!

illuminate: hi

purple14: Hi. Never seen you in here... what's your name?

ohsfrosh4u: I'm lacey. and you guys are...?

goggleboy: davis motomiya.

illuminate: kari kamiya

purple14: Yolei Inou.

digihope: TK takaishi.

ohsfrosh4u: ...TK?

digihope: yeah?

ohsfrosh4u: oh snap! you're that guy from the assembly, right?

digihope: EE; there were a lot of guys at the assembly...

goggleboy: she means the whole Sora thing, TL.

ohsfrosh4u: sora? who's that?

illuminate: nevermind, it doesn't matter

digihope: thank you kari

ohsfrosh4u: heh... okay then... so do you guys think you'll like odaiba high?

purple14: It's already proven itself to be quite interesting.

ohsfrosh4u: yep... it's full of surprises.

goggleboy: you just described life and love

ohsfrosh4u: s'pose you could say that. ohs is just like life and love. they are both full of surprises.

digihope: hopefully they're pleasant ones

ohsfrosh4u: well, that's all up to you

illuminate: interesting way of putting it...

purple14: You know what's weird? Life and love is Sora's screenname...

digihope: it is?

purple14: Yup.

goggleboy: you shouldn't have done that yolei, now TK's going to be online stalking her!

-mushroom head has joined #hangout OHS frsh-

mushroom head: boo

digihope: shut up!

mushroom head: ...is it gang up on cody day? I know I'm not a freshman yet, but can you at least be a little nicer?

digihope: oh sorry! wasn't talking to you cody!

illuminate: hey cody

purple14: Hi Cody.

mushroom head: hi kari, yolei

goggleboy: OHH cody, you weren't there today to see it. well let me just explain it to you

mushroom head: ...explain what?

goggleboy: okay, well you see, there was a spirit rally for our first day of school today...

digihope: DAVIS!!!!! I'M WARNING YOU! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!

ohsfrosh4u: ...i'm amused

mushroom head: okay?

goggleboy: anyways, TN and sora were playing this little game...

digihope: DAVIS I'M SERIOUS. I'M ABOUT TO GO TO YOUR HOUSE AND BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!

mushroom head: game...?

illuminate: giggles

purple14: Oh, boy.

goggleboy: as i was saying, they were playing this "game." this "game" was quite intriguing.

mushroom head: what's with all the quotation marks?

goggleboy: i'm trying to be subtle.

goggleboy: so the "game" had quite a few "rules" and "regulations"

mushroom head: ok, I'll play along. so what happened in this "game"?

goggleboy: they chose "players" to "play" the "game" and then they "played"

ohsfrosh4u: "TK" was "having sex" with "sora" in front of the "whole school"

mushroom head: WHAT?!

ohsfrosh4u: oops, we're being subtle

goggleboy: argh, you ruined the whole thing!

illuminate: TK?

ohsfrosh4u: sorry, sorry

-digihope is now idle-

goggleboy: ...oh, crap.

purple14: What's wrong Davis?

goggleboy: TW's at my doorstep.

ohsfrosh4u: he wasn't kidding!

goggleboy: i am so fucking dead!

ohsfrosh4u: best run, boy!

-goggleboy has left #hangout OHS frsh-

illuminate: well, this will prove to be interesting!

ohsfrosh4u: okay well g2g, nice meeting you guys

purple14: Ditto.

illuminate: yeah same here. bye!

ohsfrosh4u: bye!

mushroom head: bye... person

-ohsfrosh4u has left #hangout OHS frsh-

-ohsfrosh4u has joined #sanctuary OHS jrs-

-ohsfrosh4u is now known as enn and oh-

enn and oh: damn, those freshmen chats get weirder and weirder

prodigious: Spying on innocent freshmen again, Lacey?

enn and oh: you know it, izzy. downloading porn again, izzy?

prodigious: Har-dee-har har. No. But the spirit rally today can come close to porn.

enn and oh: i know. anyone else up in this chat press 111!

soccer head: 111

enn and oh: tai! now aren't you jealous?

soccer head: why would I be? :

enn and oh: LOL don't lie, you saw what happened at the rally

soccer head: shut up!

prodigious: Yeouch, I spy a cat fight.

enn and oh: jeez! someone's SENSITIVE...

soccer head: what happened in the rally doesn't mean anything!

enn and oh: yeah right! oh tai? how are you and kari on at the same time?

soccer head: she has her own computer.

enn and oh: oh okay.

prodigious: File's almost done downloading...

enn and oh: your porn?

prodigious: No! The rally!

soccer head: you recorded it izzy?!

prodigious: You have to love digital cameras.

-life and love has joined #sanctuary OHS jrs-

life and love: ...i forgot we were closed today

enn and oh: HAHA, smart one!

prodigious: Hi, Sora!

life and love: hey izzy!

soccer head: hi, sora

life and love: hey, tai!

enn and oh: so sora, we were just discussing tai's raging jealousy because of the TK thing

life and love: what? are you serious?

soccer head: SHE'S LYING!

prodigious: I'm staying out of this.

enn and oh: i said, "BE SUPPORTIVE. he's ONLY younger by 2 years"

enn and oh: you know what tai's response was?

enn and oh: "FUCK YOU BITCH"

life and love: ...

soccer head: SHUT UP LACEY! sora, i wouldn't say that you know i would! besides if you and TK DO hook up i'd be supportive of you guys... after all you're my best friend.

life and love: WHY IS EVERYONE ASSUMING THAT I LIKE HIM?!

prodigious: Better question-Why not? Who knows, Sora? Junior/Freshman relationships aren't THAT rare.

life and love: but they're UNNATURAL, izzy. i can imagine everyone's reaction when they know that i like TK. "OH MY GOD YOU LIKE A FRESHMAN OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK?!"

enn and oh: ...

prodigious: ...

life and love: what?

enn and oh: you didn't say IF.

life and love: what are you talking about?

prodigious: Lacey means, Sora, that you said "When they know that I like TK." you didn't say "If they think that I like TK."

life and love: SO?! IT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING!

soccer head: ...maybe it does...

enn and oh: well, this just gets more interesting by the minute doesn't it?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

END, chapter 2. It's not even REALLY a chapter... Sorry about that guys, I'll be getting up an ACTUAL chapter soon!


End file.
